wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.0.3 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 2.0.3's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Druid * Not all characters received a talent reset. * When stealthed, there is now an indicator above the heads of mobs that can see through stealth. * When in Aquatic Form, the view has changed to an above-the-water angle, instead of the previous below-the-water angle. * Barkskin now has a 2 minute cooldown * Tree of Life changes: Now has a dancing and eating animation. Backward movement animation fixed. No longer makes a bear roar when shifting into the tree. Changes to casting animations. * Bears make Kitty sounds when performing Mangle. Hunter * Possible pet positioning bug. Need more information. (see Aoiran's post on page 2) * Flare now has a longer time before it actually appears on the ground, but brings targets out of stealth just the same. * Steam Tonk Controllers now work properly for hunters. * Feign Death reaction time slowed down. Doesn't kick in until animation stops. * Snake Ability 'Poison Spit' tweaked. Less damage, over less time, and with a longer cooldown. * Mousing over your own stats now tells how much your pet's stats are improved. * The Pet Info tab now provides the same detailed information that the character tab provides. * The hunter pet ability "Gore" is now in game and can be learned from boars. * All pet attack speeds have been normalized to 2.0. * Hunter's Mark no longer has a casting animation. * Feign Death no longer shakes off pets (bug?) * Hunter no longer grows in size when under the effect of The Beast Within, he/she just gets red. Mage * Netherwind shoulder graphics have returned to normal and have a higher particle rate than before the original change. * Polymorph Resist rate increased (?) * Arcane missiles now does 25%less damage costing 15% less mana. Paladin * Crusader Strike cooldown increased to 10 seconds, from 6 seconds. * Vengeance talent is now 10% for 5 points, from 15%. * Mana cost reduced for Judgment, Cleanse and Redemption * Coefficients upped for Consecrate and Avenger's Shield Priest * Holy fire's graphic is now back to original. * Holy Specialization is now correctly displayed in the spell section of the character pane. * Inner Focus now gets used up when casting Divine Spirit or Prayer of Spirit. Rogue * Not all characters received a talent reset. * Venomous Totem changed/nerfed. * Improved Backstab switches places with Improved Slice and Dice in the Combat tree. * Improved Sap switched places with Elusiveness in the Subtlety tree * Improved Sap now costs 2 points for a 100% chance to return to stealth. * Auto-Loot now works with Pickpocket * Blinding Powder has a new icon * When stealthed, there is now an indicator above the heads of mobs that can see through stealth. * Every rogue now has their own Deadly Poison debuff slot on monsters, instead of 1 for all. Shaman * You can now speak to NPC's in Ghost Wolf form. * Rockbiter ability now adds a set amount of dps (rank 4 is +9 dps). It also no longer procs on every hit. * Casting shaman weapon buffs no longer have an animation * Totemic Call added, to pick up totems. Warlock * Demon Armor spell cost reduced 45% * 10% Damage Reduction on Corruption & Curse of Agony * 50% Damage Reduction on Curse of Doom * Curse of Doom proc (summoned Doomguard) no longer despawns the current Warlock pet * Mousing over your own stats now tells how much your pet's stats are improved. * The Pet Info tab now provides the same detailed information that the character tab provides. * Warlock pet spells now scale with gear and talents (instead of only melee attack power). * Steam Tonk Controllers now work properly for Warlocks. Warrior * The graphical effect on a mob when Devastate is used has been greatly increased in size Items * Epic (all?) shields have had their armor and block values increased by 15%. * Enchantments on items have now been returned to their original green color (were white for a while). * Thunderfury's proc now sounds like Thunderclap. * Steam Tonk Controllers got a new icon and now work properly for hunters. * Kodos now have their 'space bar animation' back, where they look side to side and roar. * Helm of Valor now displays facial hair when worn. Causes some clipping issues, could be a bug. * The Zergling's chomping sound that was introduced in the previous patch was taken out. * Tonk Controller icon changed to look like a remote control * Tabard of Frost and Tabard of Flame are now epic. PvP * High Warlord's Offhands cost reduced to 20 Marks of Honor (down from 40) * Level 70 Rings doubled in honor cost. * Mage HWL/GM Robe cost reduced to 30 AB Marks (down from 60). * Tauren can now ride the Black War Raptor. * They put the 1-minute 'gong' reminder back in to battleground queues. * In the Battleground Stat screen, ranks are no longer displayed. Instead, icons representing the class of the character are now shown. * Unused Battleground tokens can now be used to purchase Level 61 Healing and Mana potions. 2 Marks per potion. * Estimated honor is now showing up correctly Trade skills * 'Design: Citrine Pendant of Golden Healing' is now BOP * Unsmelted mineral ores (Copper, Iron, Thorium, etc) now stack up to 20, increased from 10. * New level 1 cooking recipe "Spice Bread" available at cooking trainers * New cooking ingredient "Simple Flour" sold at cooking vendors * Charred Wolf Meat has had it's trivial level increased (still green at 84) * Gold Ore has a new icon. * Many enchantments that were previously dropped recipes can now be trained at the Master Enchanter in Uldaman. * New Armorsmith recipes added (Earthforged Leggings, Windforged Leggings) * New Dragonscale Leatherworker leg pattern added to Dragonscale trainer. Quests * Quest Items can now be removed from your bank upon completion of the quest. (no longer has to be in your character's backpacks) * Wildhammer repeatable turn in quest removed. * The drop rate of arcane crystals was boosted.(?) * Thorium Shells are now green at 300 Engineering (was orange at 300 eng. before this patch). Interface * 'Elite' quests renamed to 'Group' quests * Initiating Auto-Attack on a target shows an animation where the targeting circle gets bigger and then shrinks. * Before the patch, if you locked your toolbars, you could still move icons around using Shift + Left Click. That doesn't work now. Misc * Riding Skill(150) cost reduced from 800g to 600g * There is no longer a Shoot Crossbow, Shoot Gun, or Shoot Bow, there is only 'Shoot.' * Ishar's J-Boots are slower. The ancient cyclops laughs approvingly. * WoW no longer works at all on laptops with Intel 915gm video chip sets. * Hippogryphs and Gryphons now make noises when flying, * Wildhammer faction removed. * Spirit Healers now appear on Minimap while dead. * All Abilities that cost a % of base mana have had their mana cost reduced. * Gadgetzan now has snipers on the roofs to stop people from rooftop camping. * Sylvanas now has a normal dialogue even when she isn't offering a quest. Before, she had no dialogue when you clicked on her. * Hemet Nesingwary moved from Stranglethorn Vale to Nagrand. In his place is now his son, Hemet Nesingwary Jr. Source * http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=63766544&sid=1 2.0.3